one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hei VS Yuu Otosaka
Hei VS Yuu Otosaka is the seventh battle of Season 1 of ShadowKaras' One Minute Melees. The combatants are Hei from Darker than Black and Yuu from Charlotte. Description Two feared protagonists known as "Reapers" battle it out! Will Yuu receive a shocking defeat, or will Hei's win be stolen? Battle Shanghai, 6:30 PM Hei stepped out of the airplane. The Syndicate had told him that this might be the toughest mission he'd ever have: he needed to travel to Shanghai and take out the fabled "One-Eyed Grim Reaper". However, the Black Reaper was not one to fail a mission. Yuu Ohtosaka had just stolen another superpower, adding to his hundreds- no, thousands of powers. Just a few more to go,' ''he mused. '''Just a few more, then I'm done.' ''He consulted his map, the next location being inside a hospital. He used his flight ability to ascend to the hospital's 5th floor, and his telekinesis ability to shatter the window. Yuu entered the hospital's hallway and found his target, whose power he then stole. 'P''erfect opportunity. Now's my chance.' ''realized Hei. The Contractor threw one of his knifes at Yuu from behind, but a blue force field blocked it. Smirking, Yuu turned to face Hei. The fight was on. '''FIGHT! 60 Yuu immediately began by sending a jet of flame rushing down the hallway. Trying to avoid the attack, Hei ran in the opposite direction and dived down the stairs just before the flames reached him. He leaned against a wall and waited for Yuu to come down. Once he saw the One-eyed Grim Reaper's figure, he tossed a knife attached to his electric wire, but again it was blocked, this time with Yuu's telekinesis ability. The knife was dragged all the way to the 3rd floor's staircase, sending it's owner with it. 50 Hei crouched behind a wall. He had to win the fight with stealth. Yuu was approaching again, he didn't notice the Contractor: it was a good opening for an attack. A knife was thrown in Yuu's direction, but he easily blocked with telekinesis. Suddenly, a second knife sailed through the air, almost hitting Yuu's face. Luckily he dodged in time, but there was another problem. Hei was coming at him full force, with the electric wire in hand. He nearly got it wrapped around Yuu. The power thief used his super-speed to escape, but he ended up nearly crashing into a wall. 30 The Black Reaper pounced on Yuu again, tossing three knives at him this time. Yuu hit two of them with a mid-air explosion. Yuu suddenly felt a stabbing pain, as one knife embedded itself in his shoulder. Luckily this knife wasn't electric-charged. Hei charged the floor with electricity, but Yuu was unaffected- turns out, his shoe soles were rubber. "Shit", muttered Hei. Yuu shot more fire at Hei, but he had vanished. Hei threw knives at his target from the top of the staircase, each knife being blocked. Yuu then stole his power- but it didn't work. "Wait, he's not a power user?" Hei took advantage of Yuu's confusion to throw a wire-knife. It streaked by Yuu's head. However, it electrocuted him, causing the One-eyed Reaper to fall to the ground. 15 I can't lose here, not while I'm so close...can any one of my abilities win this? Can I get out of here? I have one. I have her ability. Her......I'll get back to her! '' Hei walked towards his fallen target. He threw a knife into his head. Yuu wasn't there. Hei saw more fire coming towards him, but without a source. "Where the hell is he?" Hei said under his breath as he jumped out of the way. Pieces of rubble lifted themselves off the floor, and were thrown at Hei. The Contractor dodged them all and turned around to descend to the 2nd floor, but an explosion put him into unconciousness: he would have died if not for his strangely durable jacket, which shielded him. Yuu exited the hospital through a window and flew away, to find the last few power holders. ''I'll get back to her. I promised. KO! This melee's winner is..........Yuu Ohtosaka! Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ShadowKaras Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees